


定情信物

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是有点高端的礼物</p>
            </blockquote>





	定情信物

战争结束几天后，大厅变得无比的空旷，几乎所有的工程师都已经回到了各自的家中，除了那些在战争中失去所有亲人的人。所以在吃饭的时候，基本上你只能看到那些拯救世界的人。  
Raleigh和Mako一起，告诉她一切都会好起来，Herc安静地看着Chuck吃饭，直到Chuck提出异议，Hermann和Newton交换着菜品，少见得没有争吵，Tendo叼着甜甜圈，一手拿着牛奶，一手拿着煲仔饭，自觉地离开了，不去打扰任何人。  
“嘿，Newt，你……”Hermann刚准备问出口就打住了。   
“干嘛？”Newton一边从Hermann的盘子里叉出青椒，一边口齿不清地问。  
“你就不能把东西吞下去在说话吗？”Hermann抱怨完后，准备从Newton的盘子里夹出土豆块，Newton却迅速地叉上了土豆块，“我也要吃这个。”  
“你把我的青椒都吃掉了，我吃一块土豆就不行吗？”Hermann在说话的同时，也将筷子插入了土豆。  
“不可以，反正你又不吃青椒，再说你这样会把土豆给戳烂了的！”  
“谁说我不吃青椒？”为了证明自己，Hermann夹起Newton盘子里的青椒，送到了嘴里，他努力忍住将青椒吐出来的欲望，但是紧皱的眉头出卖了自己。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”Newton爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，幸好他已经将嘴里的食物吞了下去，否则如果食物喷到了Hermann的盘子里肯定又免不了一顿争吵。过了一会Newton终于笑够了，这期间Hermann一直紧抿双唇看着他。“你的表情实在是太好笑了，你真好意思说你吃青椒。顺便说一句，刚刚那个青椒好像是我吃了一半的。”  
Hermann狠狠地握住筷子，像是要把它捏断一样，不过他现在不想跟他吵架，于是他放下筷子，转移了话题，“我今天下午有事要出去，不要跟着我。”  
“为什么我要跟着你？”发现Hermann嘴唇抿紧后，他又加了一句，“反正我下午也有事。”  
“嗯。”Hermann端着盘子离开了。  
“Hermann！”  
“怎么了？”  
“可以把青椒留给我吗？”Newton无辜地看着Hermann。  
Hermann没有回答，径直离开了。  
Newton放下叉子追了上去，因为按照常理来说Hermann是绝对不会停下第二次的。他将手搭在Hermann的肩上，像他往常做的那样，“Hermann，你刚刚要问我什么？”  
“嗯…没什么，我已经知道了。”他并没有用临时的拐杖将Newton的手拨下去。Newton露出疑惑的表情。“我们已经通感过了。”  
“哦，好。”Newton转过身准备离开，他还没迈出脚步又转了回来，“说真的，你可以把青椒留给我吗？”  
Hermann突然定住，转身。正当Newton露出一副我已经准备好了要骂我就来吧的表情时，Hermann将餐盘递给Newton，“下次给我土豆。”  
没等Newton回答“好的”，Hermann就离开了。Newton看了看手里的餐盘，对着Hermann大喊了一句，“谢谢！”  
Hermann扬了扬嘴角，他知道尽管Newton看不到，但是会知道他一定会这样做的，正如以前每一次Newton少见地跟他说谢谢时一样。

Hermann当然不需要问Newton，他只需要回忆一下通感就好，那些东西就在他的记忆表面，就像密度比水小的东西会漂在水的表面上一样，很轻松地就可以接触到。嗯，双眼都是800，很久都没有增加了，很好，不过还是需要小小地调高25度才行，控制地还是很不错的。  
Hermann睁开眼睛，这家伙戴着破掉的眼镜难道不会不舒服嘛，不过这几天倒也没时间去配眼镜，每天都是报告报告，现在终于可以休息一下了。  
“小姐，我需要配一副眼镜。”低沉的声线，没有跟Newton以及PPDC其他的一些人说话时的那种神经质。  
“抱歉，您需要等一下，请在这边坐一下好吗？”职业性的礼貌，带着一丝因Hermann的拐杖而引起的同情。  
人们总是这样，总会以这种眼光看他，不过他已经无所谓了，真的无所谓了，尤其是在他躲在了数字背后之后。“我不需要验光，我是帮一位朋友买的。”他解释到，依旧是那种语气。  
“那这边请。”服务员将Hermann带到柜台前，依然是职业性的微笑，“请问你要哪一种呢？”  
Hermann扫了一眼货架，看到了Newton戴的那种大大的黑框眼镜。他指向那个镜架，“这个。”虽然他更喜欢自己的银框眼镜，但是Newton戴上他的眼镜还是很可爱的，他得承认这一点。  
“那么你要哪一种镜片呢？”服务员拿出一张塑膜的中英双语的价格表，准备开始介绍。  
Hermann制止了她，“树脂非球面。”就像Newton以前戴的那样。  
服务员拿过旁边的计算器计算一番后说，“打折后一共是888，您先在那边等一下，马上就好。”  
真是奇怪的价格，就跟这种数字还需要用计算器算一样奇怪。三胞胎倒是解释过，想到他们，Hermann有些悲伤，不过他很快就甩掉了这些念头，生活还是要继续的。  
“先生您的眼镜配好了，请先在收银台付款。”Hermann按照服务员说的做了之后拿到了眼镜。“请问你要哪种眼镜盒呢？”  
Hermann本想选择简单一点的，不过一些印了Kaiju的改变了他的选择，虽然不是山岚，事实上看起来不像任何一种Kaiju，不过管他呢，Newt肯定会喜欢的。  
自从战争结束那天起，天气就一直非常好。天空晴朗，空气清新，不再像之前那样阴雨绵绵，似乎连大自然都在为战争结束而庆祝。人们大概过不了多久就会忘记这场战争，忘记死去的人，忘记活着的人，最多在市场上会出现很多机甲和怪兽模型，只有小朋友会记得他们的名字，直到他们也将其忘记。所以当然不会有人记得Newt的名字，不会有人把他当摇滚明星，即使他冒着巨大的危险和Kaiju通感，即使如果没有他虫洞就不会被毁掉，战争就不会结束，但人们还是不会记得他，不过没关系，我记得就好。  
Hermann深吸一口气，甩掉这些乱七八糟的想法，踏上了回基地的路。  
当他进入实验室的时候，里面没有人，正如他所期待的那样。他带着一副嫌恶的表情走向了黄色胶带的另一边，属于Newton的到处都是Kaiju残骸的乱糟糟的那一边，在桌子上很努力地找到了一处干净的地方，将眼镜盒放在了那里。应该挺显眼的吧，Hermann想。  
与此同时，Newton正在他的房间里完成拐杖的最后的组装，可调节激光灯已经装好了，现在只需要将手柄的上盖装上然后测试一下就好了。Newton将上盖预留的孔洞穿过悄悄突出的方向杆，拧上螺丝给螺母，“搞定！现在开始测试。”  
先是按下手柄前端的按钮，激光灯打开，“激光灯打开正常。”然后是方向调控，手柄上方，“XY轴正常。”手柄内侧，“Z轴正常。”接着将激光灯关闭，“激光灯关闭正常。”最后是固定用可伸缩三脚架（将中下端分成三个部分），按钮在激光灯Z轴的后方，“三脚架伸出正常。”当然不要忘了关掉他，“三脚架缩回正常。”  
“太好了，希望手柄上的凹凸处符合他的手。嗯，还要写张说明书。”  
一切搞定之后，Newton带着他做的拐杖来到了实验室，一路上注意着有没有Hermann的身影，很好，他没有出现。他将拐杖靠在了Hermann的桌子边，在桌上放着他那张图画的十分整洁但文字部分却乱七八糟的说明书，然后去食堂。  
在这里他看到他一路害怕见到的家伙，“Hermann，你回来啦。”  
“嗯。”Hermann语气平淡，没有抬头，所以Newton看不到他微红的脸颊。  
Newton撇了撇嘴，径直走过Hermann拿了一份千层面和罗宋汤。然后在Hermann对面坐下。“要来口罗宋汤吗？”  
“想要土豆浓汤就直说。”Hermann不知道脸上的红色有没有完全退去，所以他继续低着头喝汤。  
“我是想要喝土豆浓汤，不过也真的是想给你喝罗宋汤，你不是很喜欢吃胡萝卜吗？”Newton舀起一块胡萝卜，带了一点汤汁，送到Hermann的嘴边，“你干嘛一直低着头？”  
“喝汤啊。”Hermann放下手里的勺子，吃掉了Newton送到他嘴边的胡萝卜，嚼了几口以后吞下，“罗宋汤里面的胡萝卜不太好吃，太软了。”他将土豆浓汤推到Newton面前，并不打算像Newton一样喂对方。  
“看我带了什么东西过来，”Newton从口袋里掏出一包东西，“脆的胡萝卜。”  
Hermann看了一眼后，淡定地开口，“这就是我吃了一半的那一包吧。”  
Newton表示疑惑，本来他是想否认的，不过看在Hermann如此肯定的份上，大概行不通。  
“这个口是我开的，如果是你开的肯定就是胡乱撕一下。”这是事实，很有说服力。  
“好吧。”Newton摊了摊手，“那么你要吃吗。”  
“当然。”  
第二天早上，Hermann和Newton一起吃早饭的时候，Tendo端着餐盘（里面有四个甜甜圈）在他们旁边坐下了。  
“嘿，我并不想打扰你们的，”Tendo无视他们疑惑的眼神，咬了一口甜甜圈继续说到，“但是我有事情要跟你们说。基地差不多要关闭了，你们得把实验室自己的东西收拾一下，要带走的东西我们会帮你们打包送走，研究成果要留下来，你们可以拷贝一份，但是原稿是属于PPDC的，还有，”他将视线转向了Newton，同时又咬了一口甜甜圈，“不许带走任何怪兽的残骸。”  
Newton痛苦地叫了声“不”。Hermann白了他一眼。  
“虽然我睁只眼闭只眼也无所谓，但是那么大的东西你也没办法偷偷带走，所以我给你准备了一只寄生虫，当作临别的礼物。”  
Newton兴奋地越过餐桌给了Tendo一个拥抱，“兄弟，你真是太好了。”Hermann向下撇了撇嘴角，这比我送给Newt的东西可好多了，不过我才不会给他送寄生虫。  
Tendo注意到了Hermann的表情，他拍了拍Newton的背，然后将他按回椅子上。他看了一眼两个人，冒出来一句，“即使你们离开了也可以在一起工作的。”  
“我才不会和他一起工作。”Tendo话刚一说完，Hermann就表明了自己的态度，而Newton什么都没说，表情有些黯淡。  
Tendo耸了耸肩，叼着一个甜甜圈，一手拿另一个甜甜圈一手拿杯子离开了。走到门口时，他突然停住了，拿出嘴里的甜甜圈，转身对科学家们说道，“不要忘了整理东西，最好吃完饭就去，你们也快吃完了吧。”然后不管他们的反应离开了。  
Hermann喝下最后一口茶，站起身，“我们走吧。”Newton将剩下的煎蛋塞到嘴里后跟了上去。  
一路无话，他们都在想着刚刚对方的反应以及想象着对方拿到礼物时会有什么反应，结果似乎跟想象没有什么差距。  
“Hermann谢谢你的礼物，度数非常合适，还有，这个Kaiju眼镜盒真是太棒了！虽然看不出这到底是什么。我还以为你会选择纯色系或者是格子的。”Newton换上新的眼镜，对着Hermann开心的笑了起来。  
“你喜欢就好。拐杖也很棒，谢谢。”Hermann有点局促，不过为了掩饰自己，他迅速拿起那张说明书，“不过你这上面写的什么东西？乱七八糟的谁看得懂，你就不能像写报告一样稍微认真一点吗？啊我忘了那个是打印稿。”Hermann忍不住又加了一句。  
“你在感谢别人的时候就不能不这么恶毒吗？”Newton表现出明显的失落。  
沉默，然后是“对不起”，Hermann破天荒地道歉了，同样为了掩饰自己，他继续说道，“给我演示一遍吧。”  
“好。”Newton拿过拐杖，兴奋地开始演示这个他为搭档做的东西，一边演示一边讲解，当然不是像测试时那样，“……不知道这个合不合你的手，这个可没法按通感来。”Newton说完将拐杖递给了Hermann。  
可事实上Hermann一个字都没有听进去，他没有接过拐杖，而是抓住Newton的衣领，一把将他拉到面前吻了上去。再不这样做就没有机会了，之后的尴尬就不要管了。Hermann这样想。  
Newton瞪大眼睛看着Hermann的睫毛，不过他很快地闭上了眼睛开始迎合对方的节奏。又深又长的一个吻，直到感觉Newton无法呼吸了Hermann才放开他。  
“在交换定情信物吗？”Tendo的戏谑的声音。  
“没有。”两个人异口同声。  
“我们只是在交换临别礼物。”Hermann说。  
Tendo耸了耸肩。  
Newton没有就此发表意见，而是问了句，“你什么时候来的？”  
“从你开始兴高采烈地讲解着拐杖的使用方法而他一直盯着你看显然没有注意你在说什么的时候就在这了。”放在平时Tendo肯定不会这样说的，不过现在他想看看会发生什么。  
两个人都脸红了，真有趣。于是Tendo打算继续，“Newt，你没有告诉Hermann你要跟他去同一所学校教书吗？”  
Hermann十分惊讶，而Newton则是一副很局促的样子，效果达到了。  
“你为什么都不告诉我？”  
“我本来是打算给你一个惊喜的。”Newton挠了挠头。  
“是谁允许你跟我一起工作的？”Hermann刚说出这句话就后悔了。  
果然，Newton十分震惊。新的一轮真正的吵架即将开始。Tendo见状歪了歪头，溜走了，他可不像Marshal或者Herc一样有能力制止他们吵架，所以催促他们整理东西这件事，就以后再说好了。  
“你有什么权力禁止我跟你一起工作？我在那里工作是我的自由，你没有权力管我。”音调高，语速快，典型的吵架语气。  
“你可以去麻省理工，你可以去加州理工，还有许多其他的实验室，他们都给你寄了邀请信，为什么你全部都要拒绝反而要跟着我？”同样的语气。  
“等等，你偷看了我的信件？”  
“你自己把那些信随地乱扔，还有改了一遍又一遍的拒绝信，而且还越过了那条线。”Hermann耸了耸肩，“所以这不算是偷看。”他并不把这当回事。  
Newton抬起头吼了一声，并且将手指插进了他的头发然后弄乱，“所以说你看到那些信都不打算问我要去哪里？我可是特地问过Tendo才知道你要去柏林工业大学的。”  
Tendo竟然这样。“我觉得你大概会选择其中某一所实验室所以就没有问。”  
“算了，反正结果都是一样的。我来告诉你原因吧。”Newton的嘴唇飞快地掠过Hermann的，“这就是原因。”


End file.
